


Beg Me

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, gaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: Draco needs Harry's help. Narcissa thinks her son needs better manners. Harry thinks Draco needs to beg.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story. J.K. Rowling holds the copyright to all her characters.

Harry sat at the desk in his office at Grimmauld Place. The room was dark, with only two lamps in either corner bringing soft light into the room. The walls were made of either dark ebony wood or bookshelves. Only one window was set into the wall, and it faced the darkened street. Harry rarely looked up from his work. He was working on research for an experimental potion. One of his friends had asked if there was a potion for coloring fabric since the charm only lasted a few hours. They wanted something not permanent but would last for an entire day or longer.

Harry had written down the complexities of the charm and was looking into potion ingredients that could mimic the charm. Once he had those, he could work on prolonging the effects. A quick tapping on his window brought him out of the focus his research had put him in. A sleek black owl stood at the window waiting to be let in. Harry got up and walked to the window. He opened it and the bird flew to a perch he had in the Library. Harry had long ago dropped the Fidelis charm on the house, and only put up simple wards. He felt there was no longer a need for intense defenses.

Voldemort was gone, Death Eaters were either in Azkaban or reformed. Even without that, most witches and wizards feared him and would not jeopardize their so-called security. Harry had expected Voldemort’s death to be greeted with applause and happiness. Instead, He was greeted with fear and caution. Sure his closest friends were still the same. But the wizarding world both revered him and feared him. Times were not like they were to the 11-year-old boy introduced to his fame for the first time. Even Ginny had feared him at first, but then she got over it. Harry had never really forgiven her for that. The girl had known what he was supposed to do, but when faced with reality, she couldn’t even look at him anymore.

Harry turned toward the dark owl and took the scroll from its leg. It was not from his normal friends, so he was naturally curious. He rarely got any letters from those not within his circle or from the Ministry with new Potion orders. He broke the seal and unrolled the parchment.

_Potter,_

_As much as it pains me, I have to ask for your assistance. A potion of grave importance is needed and no such potion exists. Since I was too busy with business matters to apply my excellent potion skills and become a Master, I have need of your services._

_My devoted mother has developed a rather painful side effect from exposure to things developed in this house by You-know-who. We need to discuss the details in person. I have set up a private office in Diagon Alley. Don’t be late._

_Draconis Malfoy._

Harry pondered the letter and anger gripped him. Draco did not ask and not once did the man fail to insult him.

Harry extended his hand and his quill flew into it. He penned a quick response at the end of the letter rolled it back up and tied it to the owl’s leg. He handed a treat to the owl.

“You don’t deserve to work for that prick,” Harry mumbled as he shooed the bird towards his window. The owl hooted and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa heard curses coming from the other room and slowly made her way towards the sitting room. She held tightly onto the cane trying to ignore the pain in her legs as she moved. Once there she settled herself in an armchair.

“Draco dear, what has happened to upset you?” She asked quietly. 

Her son’s face with tinged with red, forehead creased and his silver eyes were blazing when he turned back to her. She watched his face fall into concern when he looked at her.

“He said no,” Draco stated with a bit of anger.

“Who?” Narcissa asked patiently.

“Bloody Potter.” Draco spit out.

Narcissa gasped, she never thought her son would contact Harry Potter. After the war, the only contact their family had with him had been at the trials where Harry spoke for her and Draco. She reached out her hand.

“Show me.” She demanded.

Draco pulled the crumpled parchment from his desk and handed it to her.

She read the missive and sighed. Of course, Harry would say no.

“Try again, this time don’t insult him.” She stood and walked out slowly, parchment still in hand. Once she got to her room she smiled. She loved her son, but he could do with a tune-up to his attitude and she knew just the tool to use, plus she really needed something for the pain.

Narcissa reached for her quill and began to write.

_Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that my son sent you a rather offensive missive. I understand your answer completely. I have never understood my son’s fascination with bad manners around you, but feel free to react or respond how you see fit. Short of irreparable damage of course. I do wish to renew the request for the potion, He was right to ask you. As no other Potion Master will be as capable and thorough as you will be. I ask for myself and will pay whatever expenses you need._

_I fell ill with only a twinge in my leg shortly after the last battle. I am unsure what I was exposed to during the Dark Lord’s stay. Normal torture was a regular occurrence as you well know from the trials. I was witness to only two dark rituals. Those may be the key to unlocking what has happened to me. The memories are with the ministry for your viewing if needed. You may show them this letter as my permission to gain a copy. I am at your disposal._

_Let my son pursue this on his own, but don’t let him know I have talked to you. He does need to learn better manners where you are concerned._

_Humbly Your,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

She called her personal owl and tied the letter to its leg, hopefully, it arrived before Draco’s next letter. She looked back down at Draco’s first letter and shook her head.

Draco was fuming, and still pacing the carpet in the sitting room long after his mother left. He did not understand, he did not see what was wrong in his letter. He asked for help even saying he would do it himself if he could. He walked over to the desk in the corner and tried again.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was stunned to see two sleek owls at his window later that evening. He took the new letter from the same dark owl and set it aside. Then took a thicker parchment from the golden eagle owl. He decided to save Malfoy’s letter for last, he did not need to be in a bad mood for whoever sent him the second letter.

Harry’s eyes widened and then a wicked smile came to his mouth as Narcissa’s words penetrated his mind. He wrote a reply to Mrs. Malfoy and tried to make it as readable as possible. He sent it off before he even opened the one he knew belonged to Draco. No matter what it would say, he already knew his reply. He scrawled it onto a small piece of parchment and sealed it with his wand. The impression his magic left on the letter made the seal look like a kiss. That would either shut the blond up or enflame him even more. Harry laughed and then read through Draco’s letter. It was more polite, but not what he wanted out of the arrogant prat. 

Draco had always had a way of getting under his skin like nobody else. Though there was something about the blond that excited him. No other spark of life flickered with the others in his life, only Draco. This could be more fun than he had anticipated… and Mrs. Malfoy gave him full leeway. He would take it.

He pictured the blond begging for his help. Those silver eyes pleading with him, lips pouring out pleas. The picture in his mind morphed from the simple begging for a potion to begging on his knees and Harry groaned at the sight. He pressed his palm to his trousers and decided to refocus on his research instead of his darker thoughts.

Harry went back to his desk and sat down to his research after about an hour he penned a few ideas for ingredients for the cloth color-changing potion and then moved on to send a request to the ministry for Narcissa’s memories. He might as well get started on Mrs. Malfoy’s potion. He had asked about the effects of basic remedies in his reply, that would at least narrow down what not to try. He only briefly remembered one of the dark rituals mentioned at the trial and decided to call a few books from his library to exclude that one. Since it was only meant to prolong the life of Nagini, he was sure it was not the ritual to have caused the issue.

Harry sighed after he reviewed the texts in front of him. He would have to wait for those memories after all. The first ritual was a no go.

Draco was at his wits end waiting for Potter’s reply. He had been nicer, there was no way the man could take offense now. Unless he just wanted to be pompous. The bird tapped at his window and he let it in quickly and tore open the parchment. It was his letter that returned with another small addition.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I am asking nicely for you to help my family. My mother needs a potion for pain and I will meet with you to discuss details at your convenience._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Beg me!_

_HP_


	4. Chapter 4

Draco wanted to shriek and cuss and throw things. The man was going to drive him crazy. He knew he was the only person qualified enough for this potion. He knew Draco had chosen him because he was the best. But still, he refused to help! 

“GAAAAH!” Draco shouted.

He couldn’t lower himself for Potter. Then he thought of the pain his mother was in and sighed. It was only words. He could write the words at least. He clenched his jaw and wrote the few words Potter had asked for.

_Please help me. I beg you._

_Draco._

He felt so humiliated. Draco did not want to send it, and his fingers trembled as he attached it to the bird. She flew away and Draco sat down in his chair feeling drained. The Potter he remembered would not have done that. The Potter he remembered was strong but gentle. He had always sneered at the gentle nature of Potter, but now when he needed it, he couldn’t count on it. Beg him! What could possibly possess Potter to say that? It was more of a Slytherin answer.

Quicker than he was expecting the reply came. Draco’s whole body shook with the reply. Images that had nothing to do with potions and his mother filled his mind and he shivered. Harry could not possibly go that far, could he? Not, Harry… Wait when did he become Harry? After you just fantasized about dropping to your knees for him. Draco shook his head… No Harry just meant to humiliate him, but at least in private. Draco looked over the reply one last time and shivered again.

_In person, and on your knees._

_I’ll be waiting. You have two hours after you have read this to make up your choice. Be holding this parchment and kneeling if you are sincere._

_Harry._

Draco took an hour to scrub and wash his entire body inside and out. Then took the rest of the time to try and find the right outfit. The entire time, potions and his mother were no longer floating in his mind. Green eyes looking down on him while he was worshiping a different part of Harry flowed effortlessly into his mind. He was too far gone to remember his anger or his pride at this point. Draco had been sporting a hard-on since reading the first sentence of Harry’s reply. 

Draco made sure he was looking as best as he could. He knelt on the floor. His tight black pants moved with him as he shifted, comfortable but sexy. He wore a silk blue shirt buttoned only halfway. Only when he felt the familiar tug did he remember he forgot his shoes.

Draco was already kneeling when he landed, it was on a soft plush carpet and he nearly lost it as he looked up. He almost came in his pants when he met the emerald gaze above him. He heard a whispered “Fuck” and did his best not to smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry left his research after Draco’s reply came. The plea tugged at something dark within Harry… He needed more than mere words. Words were easy. He needed to see those silver eyes pleading with him. His groin tightened as more images passed through his mind as he penned his reply. His heart beat faster as after he sent it. He wasn’t sure Draco would do it, but in the off chance the man surrendered his pride, he would be waiting.

At the two hour mark, Harry stood to wait. The sight that appeared with a crack made him groan out in pleasure. Draco smelled so delicious and looked ready to be fucked. The silver eyes that met his own seemed to hold the same desire he had been feeling for hours now. He waited. Needing to hear the words from that sinful mouth.

“Please,” Draco called up to him. Silver eyes had melted into soft mercury.

Harry felt a darkness rip through him. He reached down and grabbed Draco’s hair and pushed the man’s head back. The moan that slipped from Draco’s mouth made his cock jump.

“Please what, Draco?” Harry whispered harshly. He did not let his grip go. The power that coursed through him made his cock twitch and harden even more.

Draco felt the bite of pain as his head was pushed further back. Harry’s voice was dark and slipped over him. He moaned as the pleasure-pain of it all coursed through him. Only truth slipped from his mouth, potions, and mother forgotten under the onslaught of sensation.

“Please…” Draco stalled eyeing Harry’s trousers, he licked his lips and then looked up into shining emerald eyes, “I need you.”

“What do you need?” Harry purred, “This?”

Harry palmed himself through his trousers, his erection straining harder than he ever remembered.

Draco, hair still being held tight, scooted closer and rubbed his face into Harry’s crotch while moaning “Please.” “Please” “Please” over and over.

“Take it out.” Harry ground out no letting go of the blond hair, “You will do exactly as I say, understood.”

Draco merely nodded, his head dizzy with the pain and the overwhelming musk coming from where he buried his face. He let his hands skim Harry’s leg and moved to unzip the trousers. He did not understand the desperation he felt, but he fumbled as he moved fast to free the prize he was fantasizing about. Just when he caught sight of the purple head and thickness of Harry’s cock his head was jerked back slightly away. He cried out and looked up into stormy green eyes.

“Open your mouth,” Harry commanded.

Draco looked up at him from under dark lashes and he could barely hold himself back. He had pulled Draco’s head back needing to see the utter submission in those eyes. No pride, no arrogance. He looked like sex and sin, with only need and hunger in those eyes. When Draco’s mouth dropped open, Harry used his free hand to caress those lips. He took a moment to savor them before he positioned himself at the tip of Draco’s lips. He caressed down one cheek and then positioned both hands to grip Draco’s hair guiding the man’s mouth onto his hard shaft.

“Don’t look away,” Harry ordered. Silver eyes were fastened on his.

Harry slid in slowly and groaned when he felt Draco’s lips tighten around him. He pushed further in testing how far he could go before the blond would gag. Harry’s cock got harder if that was possible when he heard the first gag. He pulled back and tightened his grip on Draco’s hair, he was getting lost in the darkness of the passion. He plunged in hard, ramming his thick cock as far as last time and a bit further than the blond could take. Draco gagged and choked and Harry slid out slowly letting him capture air, then he slammed back in. Draco never broke eye contact even as tears welled up and slid down. Harry pulled out again and he let go of Draco’s head with one hand. He let his thumb wipe a few tears from Draco’s cheek and he brought his thumb to his mouth to suck the salty tears off.

“You are so sexy like this. No pride or arrogance to mar your eyes.” Harry whispered to Draco. Waiting to see the blond’s response.

“I need you, please.” Draco whimpered.

Draco had never felt so cared for and used at the same time. His need strangled him and only with Harry plunging in and taking all of his air did he feel free for the first time in ages. No burdens, no perfection, no politics... It was freeing. His knees still felt good, not like he was on a hard floor, but as if his knees were cushioned on a cloud. Even with all that freedom, his need for this man was gripping him harder. He needed more, so he begged with his eyes, with his hands, and with his words.

Draco slid his hands up to grip Harry’s cock with both his hands.

“I’m sorry I was such a prick. I don’t deserve this, you… But I need you.” Draco pleaded.

Harry growled when those hands gripped him, He brought Draco up by his hair and slammed his mouth onto Draco’s. He took advantage of the gasp and let his tongue plunder the depths of Draco’s heat. He took his time, biting and sucking on Draco’s tongue, drinking in the steady streams of moans coming from the blond. He pulled away from Draco’s tempting mouth to whisper in Draco’s ear.

“Bedroom is up the stairs, two doors on the right. Be naked and kneeling on the bed when I get there.” Harry let go and gave Draco a slight push.

Harry had to take deep breaths to calm himself. He desired Draco more than he had any past girlfriend or boyfriend. He was also second-guessing his actions. This started out as revenge and punishment. But the more he let himself feel with the blond, the more he realized that he wanted so much more. Would Draco still want this after he had completed Mrs. Malfoy’s potion? He would have to clarify some things before he did the one thing he could not take back. A blowjob was one thing… Giving Draco his virginity was another altogether.

Harry penned a quick note and sent it off to Mrs. Malfoy.

_Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I am taking some liberties. Please do not expect your son home tonight. Rest assured, he is and will be in one piece and I am not doing anything irreparable._

_Harry Potter._

With that stalked loudly up the stairs, fear twisted in his gut over what he must say.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was nervous as he stripped and folded his clothes. He put everything on the chair in the corner and knelt at the foot of the bed. So much anxiety was running through his veins. He needed this, everything about this he needed. He could see how much control he had tried to hold onto in his life. So much so, that he had lost so much of himself to the life he lived. His words and actions were driven by his life and his past. Draco had felt so much in the past few hours. Harry had been a driving force in his life for so long, negative for the most part, but if he had only opened his eyes sooner, he could have missed so much pain. He could see the beauty in this surrender, he just wished it would last beyond this one night. He fought for so long and could see that he had caused his own pain and needed Harry to take it away.

His body reacted to each footfall on the stairs. His cock ached and dripped, his arms ached in an almost pleasurable pain as he held them behind his back. He looked up with so much longing when Harry pushed open the door.

Harry almost lost his composure and his will power when he entered the room. The sight was stunning. Draco’s lean, pale form kneeling on the bed. His soft white-blond hair hanging just past his shoulders, the muscles in his chest were taut from the position of his hands. The red scars that crisscrossed his chest, sent an electric shock straight to Harry’s groin. Those were his marks, He had marked Draco. Draco’s cock looked painfully erect, bright red tip, glistening with drops of precum. Harry licked his lips as he watched a drop fall to the bed. So many commands raced through his mind in that one moment. He let his eyes lock with silver.

“If we do this, do you know what this means?” Harry asked, his voice raw with need.

Draco’s eye wavered a moment, but he truthfully shook his head. He did not know Harry’s intentions. He wanted them to be long term, needed them to be more than one night. So he would beg for that.

“I need this, you...and not just tonight. Please…” Draco swallowed his fear, “Keep me, please”

Harry groaned and walked swiftly to the bed and roughly grabbed Draco’s face between his palms and ravaged that mouth, he bit, he thrust, he sucked and he swirled. He commanded that mouth and Draco melted for him. He reluctantly pulled back.

“I need this too, Draco. Not this dark need I have for every day, but I need something to keep me going. Sometimes soft, sometimes hard, sometimes something in between...” Harry stared into silver pools, “I play for keeps because I don’t play.”

Draco shivered almost violently under the onslaught of sensation as his mouth was taken and his senses exploded around him. He fell into those dark green eyes and melted. He could only nod to Harry’s words. His body needed this man’s possession this night. Whatever came after, he would willingly surrender to. He had one last truth to impart.

“Harry…” Draco all but whispered… "I need this, the pain, the surrender… I need it tonight. Later we can do sweet if you want, but tonight I need all you can give. I need all of you, darkness included.” He couldn’t bring himself to say it was his first time, he didn’t want to. He needed to be reminded of how free he was in the sensations of deep surrender.

Harry let his thumb swirl over Draco’s bottom lip, he nodded then got off the bed.

“Lie back, I want to fuck your throat until you're so hoarse you can’t talk. Then, and only when I am right at the cusp, will I fuck your ass. You are not to close your eyes at all… just look at me. Trust me.” Harry instructed his voice raw gravel now.

Draco complied immediately, his dick was leaking so bad that Harry had to reach out while walking to the other side of the bed. He dipped his fingers into Draco’s slit and pulled his fingers to his mouth. Draco moaned and arched into the air where Harry’s fingers were mere seconds ago. Draco let his head fall over the side of the bed as he watched Harry move around to him.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Harry commanded. Draco shook his head in understanding. He placed his hands behind his back and laid on them.

Harry smiled, “Good boy.” He peeled off his trousers and briefs and kicked them to the side, He stroked his hard cock until it leaked onto his thumb. He pressed Draco’s mouth open and let the man lick his thumb clean. Harry tilted Draco’s lips so he could line his cock up with Draco’s throat. He reached behind himself to hold onto Draco’s hair as he slid slowly into Draco’s mouth and throat. The first glide was slow and easy, he pulled out to see shining silver watching him. He squatted a little more to change the angle and slammed in hard, his balls covering Draco’s nose as the blond gagged and spluttered. Harry pulled out, then reached for his wand to at least protect Draco’s nose so he could breathe. A quick charm and then he could slam with abandon and without fear. 

Harry slammed into the tight throat, letting it close around him when Draco gagged. Such dark need flowed through him, the power, the sinfulness of the act… it made him harder and he thrust harder, then he shallowed his thrusts to let Draco have a moment. He looked down Draco’s body and was captivated by the sight of precum dripping down the ivory cock in front of him. He pulled out afraid he would burst from the feel and sight before him.

“Don’t move,” Harry growled out. He rounded the other side of the bed and pulled Draco’s ass towards the other side. He parted Draco’s thighs and growled an almost inhuman sound coming from his throat. He bent down and in one swallow took all of Draco down his own waiting throat, he quickly staved off the blond’s orgasm and pulled back, savoring the taste on his lips. He looked at Draco’s hole and let his saliva fall to coat the winking entrance.

Draco watched in a haze as Harry moved above him, his throat raw from so much fucking. Yet when Harry bent down to taste him, he couldn’t even scream, only whimper. He was already strung tight as a bow and then to watch Harry’s eyes as they devoured him, was extraordinary. He was pulled from his haze as blinding pain sliced through him, and the ecstasy that came with the breach was otherworldly. He almost felt like his body was floating.

Harry spit several times to coat not only himself but Draco’s hole. He pushed in two fingers to coat Draco’s inner wall and then pulled stretching the hole slowly and as wide as his fingers could stretch. Without preamble or thought, he plunged in, needing to be inside Draco so much his knees were becoming weak. The connection was like life itself was flowing into him. He reached down and held the base of Draco’s severely reddened cock and he began to pound hard. His own body was reaching for something so damned amazing that he wanted Draco to go with him.

Draco’s cries were soft and whispered, though desperate and amazing. Harry had done that, the heat built higher in his veins, and he pulled his hand away from Draco’s cock to hold hard to Draco’s legs as he slammed in one last time.

“Cum with me, Draco!” Harry cried as his release tore through him with the power of a lightning bolt striking him. Harry’s eyes never left Draco’s silver as he flew over the edge. He collapsed onto Draco’s sticky stomach. He held onto the blond as they both tried to regain their breath. Harry rolled them over onto the bed, he reached for his wand and cast several cleansing charms. He pulled a pain potion from his drawer as Draco snuggled closer.

“Do you want a pain potion for your arse?” Harry asked softly.

“No, I want to feel you there for days,” Draco replied with a soft sigh.

Harry pulled the covers over them.

“Stay?” Harry asked softly.

“I’ll need to owl mother…” Draco replied, then sat up wincing. “Harry?”

“Hmm…”

“The potion for my mother? Please?” Draco turned towards Harry pleading.

Harry reached for Draco and pulled the man down to his side. He placed a soft kiss on those pink ones and whispered in Draco’s ear.

“Working on it, now go to sleep,” Harry whispered lazily.

“I need to owl her,” Draco replied trying to sit up again.

Harry held him tighter. “Took care of that before I took care of you.”

Draco sighed then curled his arm tighter around Harry and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Malfoy walked unaided into her sitting room and sat down opposite her guest.

“How is the potion working for you?” Harry asked politely.

“I think really well, the last two treatments have done wonders.” She replied with a smile.

“Just two more treatments and your legs should be good as new,” Harry said, offering her the last two vials of the potion he had created for her.

She slid forward and reached for them.

“Where is Draco?” She asked Harry.

“I sent him on an errand to help Hermione. I needed him out of the way for today.” Harry replied with a brilliant smile.

She eyed the green-eyed man and waited patiently.

“Thank you, for the beginning of my relationship with your son.” Harry started.

“You have been good for him.” She interrupted smiling brightly.

“I… He has been good for me too.” Harry said, his eyes falling to his hands briefly before looking back up, “I would like your permission to ask him to bond with me.”

Narcissa gasped, but then composed herself quickly.

“Do you love him?” She asked quietly.

“More than I thought I ever could,” Harry replied honestly.

“Then yes, you have my blessing, and my best wishes for your happiness.” She replied, standing to give Harry a hug.

“Thank you,” Harry replied with a sigh.

When she let him go, she went back to her seat gracefully.

“When are you going to ask him?” She asked.

Harry gave her a mischievous smile.

“I’m not. I’m going to make him beg for it.” He said with a chuckle.

She laughed and smiled back.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to all comments and Kudos


End file.
